Snow White and the Vampire
by swift56
Summary: Monsters, not all of them are evil creatures of darkness. Some are friendly, they only wish to live alongside us, though in secret. Others, choose to defend us. And only one defends us from his own kind. His name? Kiva. He will defend all of us, especially the one he comes to love.
1. Vampire trailer

**EDIT: added something that I had forgotten to put in last night at the end of the chapter, which is the trailer fade out so you know what's coming next a bit.  
**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to the first of four trailers for this new story.**

 **Yes, you read that right, FOUR trailers.**

 **That's because I'm going to be introducing the four members of a new team that is exclusive to this story.**

 **Three members of the team are Kiva characters, to be more precise, they are the arms monsters.**

 **So yes, Jiro, Ramon and Riki will play important roles in this story.**

 **The fourth member of the team is the leader and main character of the story, the Kiva of Remnant you could say.**

 **For those who came here after reading the latest chapter of my other story, Twin heroes of Remnant, you're probably wondering where my fairy assistant Relic is, well, in this story, I will have a different helper during my author's note, though he isn't here yet sadly, he did say it would take some time for him to arrive.**

 **Anyway, if you didn't come here after Twin heroes of Remnant, here are a few things that I wish to make clear.**

 **The OC in this story will have almost no prior knowledge of RWBY, only having heard about it in passing and knowing that it was about teenagers with awesome weapons, most of which had a second function.**

 **So basically me before actually watching the series XD**

 **He will be a rider super fan, as in he knows just about everything about Kamen Rider.**

 **Again, basically me XD**

 **Since he is Kiva, yes he will be half-fangire, how exactly that is will be explained within the story.**

 **No spoilers for this, and no hints are present within the trailer.**

 **Be prepared for some canon breaking and taking over.**

 **The RWBY canon will get modified a bit, and become heavily modified later on, and gradually a kamen rider plot will take over the story.**

 **Still debating on if SHOCKER will show up though.**

 **NO DARK DECADE!**

 **I want to make this absolutely clear, I am NOT, I repeat NOT, using Dark Decade as a villain, to me, using dark decade feels like a copout, like you're saying that you can't come up with anything else.**

 **I'm not saying my story will be original, on the contrary, some of the moments in it will be quite similar to other events in Kiva, but I refuse to use Dark Decade, it's ok if YOU want to use it in any story you make, but personally, I don't want to.**

 **If you don't know what I'm talking about, Dark Decade is, obviously, an evil Decade, who is used in some kamen rider crossover stories as the big bad.**

 **I want to reitirate that this is MY PERSONAL OPINION, so don't get pissy on me about it, you use dark decade? good for you, but I don't care for him, and don't tell me to check out your story even if it has dark decade, because personally, I can't enjoy a story that uses him.**

 **The reason why I mentionned this is because I have seen quite a few stories that have him in it, which tells me that he is some kind of kamen rider fanfiction trope.**

 **Wataru will have some significance to the plot.**

 **For those who like Wataru, don't worry too much, he still has a bit of plot significance, even if he isn't the main character.**

 **And finally**

 **If you came here expecting the story to focus on team RWBY, it won't**

 **This story will focus on the new Kiva and the arms monsters, team RWBY will fill the role of secondary characters, though Weiss plays a significant important part in the plot though, as she is the main female lead.**

 **Also I will try to have this story feel more like an actual rider series, so expect some gags and filler-ish moments.**

 **And before I forget, I want to make the same request I did with Twin heroes of Remnant, I would like it if somebody could do a reading of this, the reading has to feature at the very least, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, and a bit of first for RWBY readings I think, Winter Schnee.**

 **I ask this because this is a story, that just like Twin heroes, I would love to see how some people would think the RWBY characters would react.**

 **If anybody wants to make a reading of the story, let me know and I'll contact you.**

 **Now, I do believe that is everything I wanted to address quickly.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 **Let the show begin!**

* * *

Darkness encompassed the forest.

The only light shining through being the occasionaly glimmers from the broken moon in the sky.

Grassed shuffled underfoot as a figure passed, being shown clearly as they moved under a hole in the canopy.

Dark orange hair sat atop their head, being short but somewhat shaggy.

Chocolate brown eyes stared ahead, a pale but handsome face adorning the young man's features.

His clothes look somewhat refined, a dark red waistcoat over a white button-up shirt with a dark red tie, dress pants in that same color, and black dress shoes.

A pair of silver, fingerless gauntlets were on his arms, with short red blades jutting out from the sides.

A similar pair of silver greaves were on his legs, they too equipped with red blades.

The young man continued to walk forward through the darkened woods, intent on reaching his destination.

Minutes later, he did so, revealing his destination to be a White Fang compound hidden within a secret warehouse in the forest, the warehouse being well covered by vines and other plant life.

He stalked around the area while still hiding within the forest, knowing that should he get to close, even in the dark the guards would see him.

After observing the area for a bit of time, he found a lone guard stationed at the back of the compound, most likely due to a lack of manpower in the area he surmised.

He smirked, this was the perfect oppurtunity for him.

His eyes glowed an eerie red as he concentrated on the lone guard, activating his semblance on him.

The guard stared looking around the area worriedly, his body shaking a bit, like he was hearing or seeing something that was scaring him.

It wasn't too long before he started looking around wildly, hyperventilatinng all the while, before he fell to the ground unconscious, the young man having used his semblance to trick the guard and sneak up on him, hitting him in the back of the neck.

He looked up and smirked before silently scaling the wall, reaching the roof, and just as expected the roof was caved in on one of the corners, allowing him easy access inside.

He snuck inside the compound, silently landing on the overhead walkway and using it to reach the radio room within the compound.

Next to the door to the room, he could see a lieutenant of the White Fang standing near the radio controls, sitting on a chair and dozing off silently.

He shook his head at how incompetent the lieutenant was being by sleeping on the job.

Silently he entered the room and made his way to the radio itself, before disconnecting it and putting it out of service in the best way he could think off.

By picking it up and smashing it on the lieutenant's head, breaking it into pieces and waking up the lieutenant in the process due to the pain.

Before he could even regain his bearings though, he picked up the lieutenant and punched him through the glass of the radio room, making him fall into the main area of the complex, alerting the other members.

 **(cue Destiny's Play by TETRA-FANG)**

The young man smirked as he jumped out the window and landed in between all the White Fang grunts.

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion of the grunts, he punched one in the jaw and sent him spiralling.

This seemed to knock them out of their stupor as they all started to attack him with their weapons.

He blocked most of their attacks with is gauntlets and dodged the others, not getting hit once as he would counter each attack they threw at him.

A punch to the face, an elbow to the stomach, a kick to the shin, a knee to the chin, and a roundhouse kick to the head.

It wasn't long before the last grunt fell, the young man standing victorious.

Quickly he flipped forwards, dodging the attack from the large broadsword of the lieutenant who had just gotten up, a scowl on his face.

The young man couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw the angry expression of the lieutenant.

The lieutenant charged him with a roar, the young man continuing to dodge the sword slashes by jumping backwards of flipping out of the way.

The lieutenant continued to slash, until suddenly, the young man wasn't in front of him anymore, making him look around, until he looked to his sword which was still paused mid-swing, to see the teen standing on his sword with a cheeky grin.

It wasn't hard to realise why he was feeling so furious, although he failed to notice that his opponent's eyes were glowing red in color.

When he was about to move again, out of the corner of his eyes he could see shadows dance about, making him turn his head to the other side quickly, expectign to find another intruder, only to find nothing, turning his head back to the teen to see him gone.

He looked around, completely on alert as to what might happen next, not realizing the teen was calmly standing behind him while his eyes continued to glow.

The lieutenant was hearing sounds when they're should be none, seeing movement where they should be none, he couldn't comprehend what was going on.

He then heard a very loud sound behind him, making him turn around and swing his sword, only to hit nothing, and failing to notice the teen having jumped up into the air, before he fell down in an axe kick on the lieutenants head, knocking him out.

The teen smirked at his work, before making his way back to the radio room, looking through the files stored there, until he found what he was looking for.

''Bingo.'' he said with a smile as he grabbed the file.

Minutes later he made his way out of the compound through the front gates, leaving behind a group of tied up White Fang operatives and a tracker tuned to police frequencies.

He had finally found what he had been looking for, so it was time to get to work.

The screen faded out to black as the young man became nothign more than a silhouette, before the screen showed four images side by side of 4 silhouettes, each over a colored background, in order of; dark red, dark purple, dark green and dark blue.

Under each silhouette was a letter, spelling out the letters ORRJ.

The first silhouette then gained color, showing the same young man who had just defeated the White Fang group with an arm in front of him, a symbol also appearing behind him in the image.

The symbol, of Kiva.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **What was our mysterious young man looking for exactly?**

 **What does his semblance do precisely? Can you figure it out?**

 **Why did the White Fang have what he was looking for?**

 **WHO is he?**

 **You'll find the answers to these questions as the story progresses, no need to worry.**

 **But you're also wondering why he didn't make use of the powers of Kiva right?**

 **That's a secret, sorry.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Frankenstein trailer

**Good day everyone, and welcome to the second trailer of Snow White and the Vampire.**

 **I do believe that the title makes it obvious who is in this trailer doesn't it?**

 **Time for the powerhouse to show us what he can do.**

 **There really isn't anything else for me to say today, I mean, it makes sense since I decided to make this a day before I usually post a chapter for THOR.**

 **Speaking of abbreviations, should the abbreviation for this story be something like SWAV? or maybe SWATV? doesn't really matter right now honestly.**

 **Let's get this show started!**

* * *

Loud music was blaring in a club, but no one was dancing.

Instead, everyone within the club, all dressed in the same uniform, where trying to fix damage that was recently done to the place by a blonde huntress in training.

Suddenly, the front door fell down, revealing a young man who had seemed to only knock on it once, looking down at the door that fell while muttering ''Oops... I broke a door... again.''

The young man had black hair that was swept backwards with a few streaks of purple scattered within it, purple eyes, a normal skin tone, and chiseled features.

His outfit was rather unique, it was full blown butler outfit in shades of dark purple, almost black in color, with a purple bowtie around his neck, and white gloves on his hands.

Overall, he was a quite handsome young man.

On his back was his weapon, a large purple warhammer that could open on the top to become a multi-rocket launcher, housing a maximum of nine rockets at a time.

Some of the people repairing the club groaned at seeing the door fall down.

As the young man picked up the rather large door with one hand and leaned up against the wall, the owner of the club, a tall man with a beard known as Junior came up to him.

''Look kid, I don't know if you saw the sign outside, but we're closed for repairs, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' he told the boy who was actually taller than him at a full 7 feet tall.

The boy looked at Junior ''Sorry... for the door... looking for information... heard this was good place.''

Junior raised an eyebrow at the odd way the boy was speaking ''Well, I guess since you ain't here to dance, I can see what I can do on that front, just don't destroy the place, the last person who came here did just that.'' he then grumbled under his breath ''Damn blondie.''

The tall boy nodded and followed Junior to the bar of the club, sitting on one of the stools.

''So, first, what do I call you kid?'' Junior asked.

''Riki... sent to gather info... on weird castle.'' the now named Riki said.

Junior quirked an eyebrow ''Weird castle? You mean those stupid rumors? Those are just a load of bullcrap if you ask me. Whoever sent you to get information on that is an idiot.''

 **(cue Silent Shout by TETRA-FANG)**

It was like a switch was flipped in Riki's head as he stood up with a scowl and grabbed Junior by the hem of his shirt ''Don't you dare call Master Oren an idiot!''

He then proceeded to throw Junior across the club, making him crash through a glass pillar which was slowly being rebuilt.

Junior's goons reacted quite quickly at seeing their boss being thrown like a ragdoll again, rushing up to Riki in an attempt to attack him.

''Useless.'' Riki said when three of the goons tried to slash him with their swords, only for the blades to break once they touched his body.

The three goons looked at their swords before looking back up at Riki with wide eyes.

He then backhanded the three of them and sent them flying.

More goons then decided to try and open fire on him, but the bullets simply bounced off him.

''That tickles.'' he said with a smirk before taking his weapon off his back and activating it, raising it up high, and then slamming it back down on the floor, shattering the dance floor and creating a shockwave which sent almost all the goons flying.

More goons came rushing up to him, these ones with axes in hand, but he just swung his hammer at them and sent them back into a wall, making a large dent in it.

He then saw two girls, twins, rushing up to him, one was in red, the other was in white, the one in red had claws on her wrists, and the one in white had bladed heels.

The one in white jumped and tried to hit him in the head but he just grabbed her by the ankle and threw her back, sending her crashing into her twin.

''Alright big guy.'' Riki heard and turned his head to see Junior walk towards him with a rocket launcher in hand ''I think it's time for you to leave.''

''Not until I make you regret your words.'' Riki said as he readied his hammer.

Junior scowled and opened fire on Riki, who retaliated by opening the top of his hammer and letting his rockets fly off, clashing with Junior's homing missiles.

Junior tried to peer through the smoke that was made from the multiple explosions, and was able to barely dodge a strike from Riki's hammer.

He tried to retaliate by shifting his rocket launcher into a bat and swinging at him, but Riki simply caught it in his hand and crushed it.

Junior's jaw dropped at seeing this and looked at Riki with wide eyes ''Mommy.'' he whimpered.

Riki swung his hammer at Junior, hitting him in the gut and sending him flying into a wall, before crashing through the wall and being flung into the street, unconscious.

Riki walked out of the hole he made in the wall, looking at it sheepishly ''Oops... I broke a wall... again.''

''Pretty sure you broke more than a wall Riki.'' a voice was heard saying, making Riki turn his head to the source to see the young man who had attacked the White Fang base.

Riki smiled widely ''Master Oren!'' he said before running up to his master and hugging him.

Oren's face scrunched up in a little bit of pain as he barely wheezed out his words ''I'm happy to see you too Riki but you're kind of crushing my bones.''

Riki stopped hugging his master and let him fall back down to his feet, showing that Oren was shorter then Riki by at least a whole foot, reaching only 5 feet 11 inches.

''Sorry Master Oren.'' said Riki as he dusted off Oren's shoulders with his hands.

Oren rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face ''Don't worry too much about it, now come on, let's go find the others, I got what we need.''

Riki's eyes widenned ''You have... found information?''

Oren nodded, before the screen faded to black, as Riki was heard saying one last thing.

''Then... let's make haste.''

The four silhouettes appeared again, in the same order and with the same letters underneath.

This time, both the first silhouette and second one were colored in, showing Oren in the same pose as last time, and Riki in mid hammer swing while shouting.

Just like Oren has the Kiva symbol behind him, Riki has his own symbol behind him.

The symbol of Dogga, the last of the Franken race.

* * *

 **2 down, 2 to go.**

 **So, yes, this trailer reveals the name of the new Kiva, Oren, and that Riki is his butler, similar to how he was previously Wataru's butler.**

 **You've also probably noticed that Riki's appearance is a little different than it was in canon.**

 **This will be the same for Ramon and Jiro, their appearances are a little different so that they feature their main color on their body.**

 **Pretty sure that nobody will mind this change to them too much, it might make it a little hard for you guys to picture them like that at first, but at the very least, know that they have the same faces, so they aren't too different.**

 **How exactly do they know each other though?**

 **What are they looking for?**

 **What are these rumors about a strange castle?**

 **Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Merman trailer

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the third trailer of Snow White and the Vampire.**

 **Now, there's somehting I'd like to say.**

 **The arms monsters will have slight change to their personalities while remaining as canon as possible.**

 **For example, Riki is still pretty slow, but he diplays immense loyalty to those he cares about, thus why the bar brawl happened.**

 **Also, some of you might be wondering why bullets bounced off Riki without him transforming, the answer is simple, and I don't mind revealing it.**

 **It's thanks to his semblance.**

 **Also, for those of you who may be confused as to his symbol, it's basically the face of Dogga, similar to how when wataru would use the Garulu and Basshaa finishers, we would see the face of the monster appear over the fangire.**

 **As well, the established relationship between the characters WILL be explained, don't worry.**

 **You're also probably wondering why the trailers are coming out in bursts.**

 **It's because I WANT to dish them out quickly, afterwards, the story will stick to the same schedule as Twin heroes, on exactly the same days, however, don't expect a chapter after the fourth trailer, I'll wait until the NEXT update day for the true beginning of this story.**

 **So basically, one trailer each day, then you wait two days until you get the real start.**

 **Simple really.**

 **Oh, and I wrote this before Twin heroes because it's shorter to write.**

 **Anyway, I do believe that's everything I wanted to address, my assistant should be arriving when I release the prologue.**

 **So, without further ado.**

 **Let's get the show started.**

* * *

A young boy was seen walking the streets of the city of Vale at night with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

He looked to be around 15 years old, with black hair that reached down to his jaw with the tips of his hair being a dark green color, with one long strand of hair falling down between his eyes.

He had light skin color and a rather cute face for a boy, his emerald green eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

His outfit was definetly out of place for those who saw him, for he wore a white school gakuran with green highlights and dark green shorts with simple green running shoes.

Holstered around his waist were two magnum pistols which had the capacity to combine into a rifle fo more precise shots.

He was just walking around the streets, hunting down information that would prove helpful to him and his friends, so far he hadn't found anything though.

He stopped when he heard a scream come from down an alleyway.

Curious, he walked down the alley until he stepped into a nearly abandonned parking lot.

In the parking lot, he saw a large group of men surrounding a pair of women, all of them with leacherous leers on their faces.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

 **(cue Innocent Trap by TETRA-FANG)**

He frowned as he called out to them ''Oi! What are you doing to those pretty onee-chans you creepy creeps?!''

His shout made all the 'creepy creeps' in question turn to him with either a frown, a scowl, or a raised eyebrow.

The leader of the gang stepped forward ''The hell do you want kid?''

The young boy pointed to the girls ''Leave them alone! Or else I'll hurt you!''

All of the gang members started laughing at this, while both girls were looking a bit hopeful that the young boy could save them.

The young boy shook his head with a sigh ''I warned you.''

He pulled out his two pistols and shot at the feet of the thugs, making them dance around in fear a bit.

The leader scowled when the boy stopped shooting ''Alright you brat, you want to play? Then let's play.''

With his words said, the leader and all of his goons produced weapons from... somewhere, altough the young boy didn't question it, he'd seen weirder things before.

They all rushed him, expecting him to be an easy target, but when they attacked him, he dodged easily, almost like he was gliding on the ground even, as his legs barely moved.

He shot at them from afar, seemingly gliding on the stone surface of the parking lot, until somehow, the thugs managed to surround him.

He didn't look afraid however as he merely smiled, and jumped in the air with a flip, before DIVING into the stone ground, it's surface rippling like water.

The thugs were incredibly confused at this, and their dumbfounded state was perfect for when the boy resurfaced, jumping out of the ground in another spot, making a splash of water and opening fire on the thugs, he was using non-lethal rounds on them, so they were simply knocked out from the VERY powerful bullets.

When they were only a few left, these ones seeming to be the higher ups of the gang along with the leader, the boy combined his two pistols into a rifle, and loaded it with water dust bullets.

The first shot took down the first higher up with ease, the next shot doing the same to the second.

He shot two more bullets till only the leader was left, although he didn't load another dust bullet into his rifle.

The leader seemed to get cocky when he noticed this ''Out of ammo kid?''

The boy smiled ''I don't it anymore.'' he said as he raised a hand up, and the water that was made from the dust bullets colliding with their targets rised up and restricted the leader, who dropped his cocky smile.

''Bye-bye!'' the boy said with a wave as he pistol whipped the thug leader with the butt of his rifle.

The boy released his control over the water as the leader fell unconscious to the ground.

He walked over to the girls and helped them stand to their feet ''Are you ok?''

They nodded in return, both with small blushes on their face as they looked at him.

The boy smiled as he nodded ''Alright, it'd be sad if two beautiful onee-chans like you would have been hurt.''

His words just made the two girls blush harder.

''Well, bye-bye!'' he said as he turned around and skipped back onto the main street.

The two girls looked to each other.

''He was so cool.'' one said.

''And he was so...'' the other started.

''Adorable!'' they finished with fangirlish squeals.

Back with the young boy, he had just stepped out of the alley when he bumped into someone, making him fall down on his butt.

''Ouch.'' he muttered as he shook his head.

''About time we found you Ramon.'' a voice was heard, making the now named Ramon look up to see Oren and Riki looking down at him, the first with an amused smile, and the second with a confused face.

''Onii-chan!'' Ramon said as he got up and saluted Oren before highfiving the slightly taller boy, Ramon being at about 5 feet 5 inches.

''What were... you doing... in the alley?'' asked Riki.

Ramon smiled up at him ''Just helping some pretty onee-chans.''

Oren rolled his eyes with an amused shake of his head, like he was expecting that answer ''You'll do whatever you can to help women won't you?''

Ramon nodded with a grin before the screen faded to black as he said one last thing.

''So, what's up?''

The silhouttes showed up once more, the same letters underneath, with Oren and Riki being colored in first, followed by Ramon, with a wide smile on his face and his arms held out to his side.

Like the others, his own symbol appeared behind him.

The symbol of Basshaa, the last of the Mermen.

* * *

 **3 down, 1 to go.**

 **So, you've probably realised that what Ramon did with the water was his semblance right?**

 **I decided that the arms monsters would have semblances that are abilities they can do in their monsters forms, so they have more power without having to change form.**

 **Also, really need to write the next chapter of THOR.**

 **Gonna be plowing through that I can tell you.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Werewolf trailer

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the last of the trailers for this new series.**

 **Today, we'll be seeing Jiro obviously, as he's the last member of the team.**

 **But by now you're probably wondering why I'm making all members attractive.**

 **It's going to be a gag in the story, that's why.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show started.**

* * *

A young man was seen walking in a forest at night, the full moon shining bright in the sky.

As he continued to walk, he stepped out into a clearing, allowing a clearer view of him.

He had messy black hair that had a blue undertone to it, piercing blue eyes, like those of a wolf even, and naturally tanned skin, giving him an overall bad boy and handsome look.

He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo vest with a frilled white button up shirt underneath, the shirt left open a bit and showing off his necklace, in the shape of a wolf head.

He also wore simple dark blue dress pants with normal black boots.

His weapon was slung over his back, it appeared to be simple broadsword, but it was actually a snake sword.

He stopped walking in the middle of the clearing, peering into the darkness of the trees as he saw multiple pairs of glowing red eyes staring him down, at least two dozen.

He snorted in an unimpressed manner as he looked back at the numbers against him ''You're gonna need a whole lot mot than a pack or two to kill me, besides...''

 **(cue Shout in the Moolight by TETRA-FANG)**

He grinned ferally ''... I'm the alpha around here.''

Out of the woods jumped out multiple creatures of grimm, Beowolves to be precise, large werewolf like creatures with midnight black fur and bony white masks.

The young man drew his sword as he pointed it at the beowolves ''Come on you ripoffs, I'll show you what a real wolf is like!''

The beowolves rushed for him, ready to tear him to ribbons with their claws, but the young man swung his sword and cut off the front paws of the two closest beowolves, before jumping over them and landing on top of a third one's shoulders, twisting his legs to snap the creature's neck and kill it, followed by him turning around and decapitating the two who had attempted to claw at him.

He turned back and looked at some of the others, waiting for them to come attack him.

And attack him they did.

Four more came rushing at him, hoping that higher numbers would give them an advantage.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

He extended his blade and sent it out like a whip, actually managing to make it wrap around the whole group of four before he pulled it down hard, squeezing it tightly as the blades dug deep into the beasts, until they actually cut all the way through and killed them.

He retracted the blade as he scoffed ''For a whole pack, you guys sure do suck, well, not that it matters since you'll all be dead soon.''

He rushed in, easily slicing apart the beowolves until only two remained.

''So, what are you two going to try and pull?'' he said with a raised eyebrow.

The two beowolves then howled at the moon, which made the young man frown as he quickly beheaded them.

''Well, shit, probably should have just killed them.'' he muttered lowly as he stared out into the forest, waiting for something.

A few moments later, _it_ appeared.

It was a beowolf obviously, but it was much larger than the previous ones and it had a multitude of boney spikes coming out of it's body.

There was no mistaking it, this was an Alpha Beowolf.

The young man grinned ''Time to see who's the real alpha around here you mutt.''

The beast howled in challenge at him, the young man simply keeping his grin as he two howled back, except his howl sent out sonic waves at the beowolf, pushing it back.

Capitalising on this, the young man rushed up to the creature and slashed at it's ankles, hitting it's tendons and bringing it to it's knees.

The beast tried to slash him, but he simply cut off it's hands like he did the first two beowolves.

The beast looked at him with a look of hatred, but there was something else in there, acknowledgement, it acknowledged that the human before it was the true alpha from the swiftness of having brought it to it's knees, and that alone, made it feel pure hatred.

The young man smirked ''Glad you finally see it.''

He then brought his blade down and decapitated the creature, killing it.

He sheathed his blade before he heard clapping from behind him, turning around to see Oren, Riki and Ramon there, all three clapping at him.

He smirked and did a mock bow ''I live to please.''

''You really showed them who's top dog Jiro.'' said Oren with a grin as the now named Jirp groaned.

''Shut it you old bat.'' said Jiro.

Oren simply grinned more ''Make me fido.''

Jiro scowled at the nickname ''Why are you guys even here?''

Ramon skipped towards him nad pulled him back to the others ''Onii-chan found something!''

Jiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at Oren ''Did you now?''

Oren nodded ''Yeah, I finally found out where it's been all this time, with any luck those two will be there as well.'' Oren then sighed ''Thing is, we can't just go rushing in willy-nilly, apparently, it's hidden somewhere on a campus of sorts.''

Riki frowned ''So... what do we... do then?''

Oren smirked ''Well... It's a school, so we're gonna have to enroll there, although the usual age for students there is 17, getting Ramon in will be easy once they see how much skill he has.''

Jiro smirked in approval ''So, what's the school called anyway?'' his response was a flyer being handed to him as he sighed, the screen fading to black as he spoke.

''Well, guess we're going to Beacon.''

The four silhouettes appeared again, with the letters ORRJ still underneath each one, as the first three silhouettes were colored in, showing Oren, Ramon and Riki, with the fourth and final silhouette finally being colored in, showing Jiro with his sword resting on his shoulder and a small smirk on his face.

Like the other three, a symbol appeared behind him.

The symbol of Garulu, the last of the Wolfen.

* * *

 **SEE THE TRUE BEGINNING ON JUNE 20**

 **So yeah, there was the fourth and final trailer for the story.**

 **All four members of team ORRJ have been presented, and we find out that what they've been looking for has been on Beacon's campus all this time, thus why they enroll at the school in the first place, but it'll also serve as good cover for them.**

 **Now, that's pretty much it then.**

 **I'll see you guys in a few days!**


	5. Prologue: Wake up!

**EDIT: added a template for Fangire OCs at the bottom**

 **Hello everyone and so sorry!**

 **I know I said I would post the true beginning yesterday, but something came up, leaving me with only enough time for THOR.**

 **But anyway, we shall now see how everything truly started.**

 **And my assistant should be here... right about... now!**

 ***A white and blue bat like cobra being flies in, while talking in a gibberish sounding voice***

 **Yeah, my assistant is a Sagarc, not THE Sagarc though, just A Sagarc, although I still call him just Sagarc.**

 ***Sagarc continues to speak while I nod***

 **Anyway.**

 **Lets get this show started! *Sagarc does an aerial back flip***

* * *

A pair of brown eyes slowly blinked awake, before shooting open quickly.

The eyes shifted around, looking everywhere, before the person they belonged to spoke.

''Well, this is new.''

The screen zooms out from the person's eyes, revealing a young man with dark orange hair, and some kind of multi-colored tunnel he was falling through.

The young man twisted around, seeing more of the rainbow of colors as he contined falling down, at least he thought he was falling.

''Compared to the weirdest thing to have ever happened to me... yeah this takes the cake, definetly the new number 1.'' he said to himself.

He continued moving through the tunnel, looking around, trying to find somethign different, until he got bored and started counting how many times he saw a large ball of one color.

Currently red was in the lead at 34, with white in second at 29.

After who knows how long, something finally happened.

The tunnel seemed to distort a bit for a moment, making the young man sigh in relief that SOMETHING was finally happening, he was starting to get bored out of his mind with nothing to distract him.

A small whisp like orb appeared before him, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion, before the orb shot into his body, making double over in pain as something immediately started happening with his body.

The pain was starting to become too much to bear, he was almost unconscious.

He didn't notice the stained glass markings that appeared on his face for a few moments before receeding into his body as he passed out.

* * *

The same pair of eyes shot open once more, doing the same thing they did as last as time.

The young man slowly sat up, finding himself to be on a bed inside of a bedroom.

Standing up, and groaning as he stretched his limbs out, happy to see he still had his red t-shirt and jeans, not having noticed them when he was in that weird tunnel, the boy stepped towards a nearby window, looking outside to see a city he did not recognize, and guessing that he most likely in an appartment complex, judging from how high up he was.

The door behind him opened, making him turn around to see another teen with messy black hair that seemed to have an undertone of blue to it, the teen looked familiar to him though, like he'd seen him somewhere before.

''Good, you're awake, come on, we got a lot to talk about.'' said the teen as he turned back around and exited the bedroom.

The young man rose an eyebrow at this before following him out of the room, coming upon a living room where sat two other people, one probably younger than him, and another who was much taller than him, currently playing a game of cards, Go fish from the looks of it.

The one with black hair walked to them and plucked the cards out of their hands, making the two protest a bit before he silenced them ''He's up you two, this isn't the time to play games anymore.''

The two of them looked to the young man before clearing the table of cards.

The young man decided to finally speak ''Excuse me? Where exactly am I right now?''

The one who first greeted him spoke as he turned to him ''Basic question I guess, you're in our apartment in the city of Vale.''

The young man tilted his head in thought. Vale? He'd never heard of such a town back home, yet he felt like he should know it somehow.

The teen raised his hand ''Before you ask anything else, we're not on Earth anymore, we're on some planet called Remnant.''

The young man's eyes widenned, before he snapped his fingers ''Ah, now I remember why you felt so familiar, you look like a character from a show I watched.''

The teen rose an eyebrow ''Was it called Kamen Rider Kiva?''

The young man nodded ''Yeah, you look a lot like Jiro.''

The teen chuckled ''That's because I AM Jiro.''

He received a blank look at that, along with a flat ''What.''

Jiro sighed before pointing to the younger looking boy ''Ramon, change.''

Ramon nodded with a smile before he spun on himself and snapped his fingers, his body surrounding itself in a green aura as his body morphed into that of a Merman.

The young man's eyes widenned yet again as he pointed at Ramon's changed appearance ''Eh?! Basshaa?! Then that means you guys are Garulu and Dogga?! You're the Arms Monsters?!'' he finished while pointing to Jiro and taller teen.

They both nodded while Ramon changed back to his human appearance ''And we've been here for a a year or two, waiting for you.''

The young man pointed to himself ''Eh? Me? You sure about that?''

Jiro nodded ''You're Oren Vamp right?''

The now named Oren nodded ''Yeah, how do you know my name?''

Jiro fished out a phone like device from his pocket, a scroll, before showing a message to Oren ''This thing here, it told us that our old master Wataru would be reborn under a new name, Oren Vamp.''

Oren couldn't believe what he was hearing ''Eh? I'm Wataru? As in, Wataru Kurenai? Kamen Rider Kiva?''

He recieved a trio of nods before he fell down on an armchair with wide eyes.

''Don't believe us?'' asked Jiro.

Oren shook his head ''It's not that, it's just, this feels so surreal, the fact that you three are not just fictional characters, that we're on another planet, that I'm Wataru reborn, meaning I'm not fully human anymore I'm guessing, it's just so, strange.''

Jiro sighed ''That's not the weirdest part.''

Oren scoffed ''What, are you gonna tell me this world has a Fangire problem?'' when he all received was silence he hung his head down ''I should have kept my trap shut.''

Jiro shook his head ''The worst part is they have a checkmate four apparently.'' Oren groaned at this.

He rose his head after a few moments ''Where are Kivat and Castle Doran?''

Jiro shrugged his shoulders ''Don't know, we've been looking for them for a while now, but no traces of them, except for a rumor or two about people seeing a weird castle somewhere on the continent.''

Oren nodded before he thought of something ''How old are you guys right now?''

Jiro sighed ''From what I can tell our bodies have been made younger, for example, me and Riki are both 16, and Ramon is 14.''

Oren nodded ''I'm also 16, guess we're in the same age group then.''

Jiro shrugged.

Ramon got an idea ''Hey, wanna play hell's old maid with us Onii-chan?''

Oren quickly shook his head ''I just woke up Ramon, I don't feel like running the risk of getting knocked back out and having a nightmare.''

Jiro smirked ''Are you chicken?''

Oren gave him a dry look ''Taunts don't work with me Fido.''

Jiro scowled a little at the nickname while Ramon and Riki laughed at it, before turning to the table and sitting down picking up the cards, before they were taken from his hand by Oren, who left a hand out for the special card that turned the game into hell's old maid instead of normal old maid.

''So you're dealing out our cards then?'' said Jiro as he fished out the special card form his pocket.

Oren got a good look at it as he put it in the deck, yeah, it definetly looked demonic.

He shuffled the cards and then handed them out to Jiro, Ramon and Riki before sitting back and watching them play.

As the three played the game at their own pace, Oren started thinking of something ''So, what's first on our to do list? I know we'll have to handle the fangire situation when we find Kivat and Doran, but I'm no good at fighting, even with some of Wataru's memories.''

The Arms Monsters paused for a few moments as they thought it over ''Guess we'll have to train you up to snuff then, and make you a weapon as well.''

Oren raised an eyerbow ''What kind of weapon?''

''Well for example, I use a snake sword that I call Blue Moon, Ramon has a pair of Magnum pistols that combine into a rifle called Emerald Splash, and Riki uses a warhammer that can fire rockets he calls Purple Lightning.'' Jiro explained, ending it with a groan as he grabbed the old maid card from Riki's hand.

Oren put a hand to his chin in thought ''I guess I'd like something good for hand to hand, fight like Wataru did as Kiva I suppose.''

Riki turned his head to Oren ''Don't fight... exactly like Kiva... he existed here in the past... was evil... people might notice similarities.''

Oren groaned with a faceplam ''Great, so I'm gonna have to convince people I'm good compared to the last guy, kind of like Wataru I guess.''

Jiro sent a smug grin at Ramon who pulled the old maid into his hand before turning to Oren ''So I'm guessing gauntlets and greaves would suit you nicely then, we'll go into the specifics some other time though.''

The three got back to their game, Oren silently watching them play it until Riki put all his pairs in and Ramon and Jiro were down to their last cards.

Ramon was carefully thinking it over, until he noticed Oren was intently looking at one of Jiro's cards, which gave him a good idea as to which he should pick.

Choosing the card Oren wasn't looking at, Ramon was able to put down his last pair with a shout of ''I win!''

Jiro's jaw dropped as he let the old maid fall to the table ''Nooooo!''

Oren chuckled ''Enjoy your own personal hell Jiro~'' he singsonged when the card let out a few sparks before electrocuting Jiro and making him unconscious.

Ramon looked to Oren and high-fived him ''Thanks for the help Onii-chan!''

Oren feigned confusion ''Why Ramon, I have no idea what you are referring to.'' he said with a grin, which made Ramon and Riki laugh a bit.

Riki looked down at the unconscious Jiro ''What do we... do with him?''

Oren shrugged ''I say leave him, it just makes it funnier, besides, he'll be likes this until sunrise tomorrow.''

Ramon grinned a bit ''Me and Riki can help you design your weapon's blueprints in the meantime then.''

Oren shrugged ''Works for me, though I do feel like the idea of weapons with multiple functions is familiar personally, I swear I could have seen something like that somewhere.''

Ramon hummed in thought before smiling ''Well, maybe you'll figure it out eventually, for now, let's get you ready to become the new Kiva!''

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 ***Sagarc chirps a bit as he flies around my head***

 **Yeah, the new guy is basically Wataru reborn.**

 **Wataru himself will appear from time to time as well, like something of a spirit guide for Oren.**

 **Also, I'd like to make a request.**

 **If any of my readers would have suggestions for Fangire OCs, please tell them to me, I'll be happy to use them, though be warned that they will be used as monsters of the week.**

 **I might even make some of them the new checkmate four.**

 **So, here's what I want for when you submit an OC:**

 **-Give me the name of the Fangire, and if possible, try to come up with a true name for it, for example, in the series, Rook's true name was** **Creation of Heaven and Earth, listening to the Baby's Cry and the Angry Roar.**

 **-Describe the appearance of the Fangire.**

 **-Tell me what it's human disguise looks like.**

 **-Describe their fighting style.**

 **-Describe their personality.**

 **-Describe to me the Fangire's MO, the way he or she acts when hunting for prey.**

 **And that's all I'll need.**

 **I may still accept some even if some of the stuff is missing depending on if I like them, but I would honestly like it if you could fill them out completely.**

 ***Sagarc says something unintelligible again***

 **Sagarc asks if other Kiva characters besides the ones mentionned here will appear, the answer to that, is actually yes.**

 **Oren will need a secondary rider eventually after all.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time! *Sagarc spins jovially***


	6. Chapter 1: Connections to the past

***bursts out of a coffin dressed as Kamen Rider Rey***

 **Hey guys!**

 ***Sagarc flies in and does a few flips while speaking gibberish as usual***

 **So, I finally feel motivated to continue this story here.**

 **It's been a while I know, but no worries people, I still remember where I wanted to go with this.**

 **This chapter will probably be short, but we won't know that till we start now will we?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **WAKE UP!**

* * *

 _(one year later)_

Oren looked around the airship him and the arms monsters were currently riding in.

They were making their way to Beacon.

They had gotten Ozpin's attention, like they had planned, and he had offered them a place at the academy, Ramon included.

Although they were surprised to hear someone else Ramon's age would be present as well.

Things were a bit rough when he said he needed signatures from their legal guardians, since, well, they didn't have any.

Jiro, Ramon and Riki were orphaned when the last of their tribes fell.

And Oren had lived alone as far back as he can remember, kind of like Wataru now that he though about it.

Speaking of Wataru.

The world around him stopped, turning to black and white, as he felt someone sit down next to him, making him turn his head to see them.

Wataru Kurenai.

The Kiva before him.

"Remember, not all fangire are evil." said Wataru, making Oren raise an eyebrow for a moment before his eyes widenned as he started to look around the ship.

"Wait, you're saying their are fangires here?" he asked his predecessor, receiving a nod.

"Don't worry, I can tell they aren't like the ones I fought, they're good, just like big brother Taiga was." Wataru explained with a smile.

Oren nodded at his words before tilting his head in thought "Speaking of Taiga, do you have any leads on him possibly having re-incarnated?"

Wataru shook his head "Not yet, but I know my hunch is right, Nii-san is here."

Oren nodded in support "I'll let you get back to searching then."

Wataru nodded as he stood up and left, before a few moments later, time resumed.

Oren sighed before standing up and starting to look for the others, each of them having gone off to do their own thing.

He also wanted to move since he could feel the stares of a lot of the female passengers on him, and that did not make him feel safe.

He soon spotted them leading a blonde haired boy wearing a hoodie and jeans with some armor to the bathroom.

He walked up to them when Jiro closed the bathroom door "What happened?"

Ramon turned to him "That guy was gonna puke, so we helped find the bathroom and save him from being embarassed." he said with a smile.

"Good deed... of the day." said Riki with a smile as well.

"I mostly just didn't want him to throw up on my shirt." said Jiro with a sigh as he put on his sunglasses, while the others turned to him with deadpan expressions "What?"

Oren rolled his eyes at his friend before turning back to look at the crowd in the airship "So, you all noticed the stares right?"

The others nodded with sighs of their own as Jiro spoke up "Looks like not attracting attention is impossible now, at least most of the women look like they would make good m-girlfriends." he changed his last word when he saw Oren glare at him.

He was teaching them to not say mate outloud, since it was very insulting towards women, and a lot of them seemed to have an enhanced hearing, so he really wanted to avoid issues with the word if possible.

He sighed when the four of them moved towards another section of the ship, ignoring the message being said by the deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch.

They were already planning on being guardians, and they had training from their previous life to help them.

Oren was really thankful for that, as the memories from Wataru soon became more often, and he became a better fighter, and had been able to make a different fighting style than the one he would use when he finally becomes Kiva.

Kiva was more of a power fighter, while Oren was more focused towards speed.

Speaking of Kiva.

He looked out one of the windows to get a good look at Beacon Academy, and he could see what looked like an abandonned school building further into the grounds, making him smile.

He was positive now, Doran was here, camouflaged, and Kivat was waiting inside for them.

As for Tatsulot, the little wyvern was most likely still asleep at the moment.

Movement caught his eye and he turned his head, catching sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had hair white as snow, tied into a ponytail slightly to the side on the back of her head.

Beautiful pale skin, with a scar next to her left eye that didn't take away from her beauty.

Charming icy blue eyes.

She wore a short dress that went past her thighs a bit, with a bolero jacket, both clothing items in an icy white.

She looked like an angel.

He heard a sharp intake of breath, not from close to him, but from within his mind, Wataru being able to see through his eyes " _She looks just like Mio..._ " he heard Wataru whisper in his mind.

Oren stopped for a moment when he heard that 'Do you think that she's...?' he trailed off in his mind.

There was silence for a few moments, in which he saw the girl look around confused, almost as if she could feel something around her, before he heard Wataru speak to him again " _No, she isn't, but still, the resemblance is uncanny._ "

Oren mentally nodded as Wataru went silent.

The others had noticed him staring off and followed his line of sight, when they saw the same girl he did, before looking to each other and nodding as they huddled into a group.

"We all know the plan right?" asked Jiro.

The other two nodded "Make sre Onii-chan gets the girl of his dreams." whispered Ramon with a grin.

"Don't let... other boys... flirt with her..." added Riki.

Ramon stopped for a moment "Wait, what about us?"

The other two looked at him to elaborate "What about finding girls we'd like?"

Jiro contemplated the question "Well, we have plenty of time honestly, let's at least make sure the boss gets with the girl he likes to start."

Ramon nodded in satisfaction at that.

Riki was also ok with this, although he did spot a girl with long blonde hair and lilac eyes that caught his attention.

She looked like the kind of person to enjoy attention, and from the looks of her bracelets, might be a hand to hand fighter.

She was also very much a flaunter if her clothes were anything to go by, what with the fact she wore a tube top under a vest and short shorts.

With her was a girl with dark hair that turned red near the tips, and was dressed in a zip up shirt, a corset, and a skirt, along with a hooded cape which was hanging off her shoulders.

She had an air of childish wonder about her, which reminded him of Ramon a bit.

Soon, they neared Beacon, as such, they had to be ready to disembark.

* * *

He really hated this.

Having to act like an idiot, it sucked.

He was smarter than that dammit!

And he was also a better warrior than the transcripst he was using described.

The _fake_ transcripts.

He had to fake his way into Beacon, those were his boss' orders, even though he could have gotten in easily with his skill level.

He had been trained nearly all his life by his mentor, who just so happened to be his father, to inherit the family legacy.

The IXA system.

It would allow him to take on any opponent that came his way.

But he wasn't allowed to use it, not yet at least.

The reason was simple, and one he could accept.

It was being upgraded.

Still, he hated having to play the part of the bumbling fool.

At least those three boys from earlier were kind enough to help him with _very_ real case of airsickness.

While there was a family legacy, there was also the family curse that one in each generation will always suffer from a variation of motion sickness, he just so happened to be the one out of 8 kids this generation.

He smiled as he thought of his siblings.

2 older sisters and 5 younger ones.

He was the third child in a family of 8, and the only boy.

He had to admit his mom was one hell of a woman to want to have 8 kids, two of which ended up being twins so she only had to go through 7 pregnancies.

He soon started to think back on his mission.

The Fangires seemed to be closing in on Vale, so he was sent to infiltrate Beacon academy so he could be on sight of a battle quicker than normal.

But he also had a secondary objective.

There were rumors of defectors from within the Fangire ranks, those who wanted to live in peace with humans rather than use them as a food source.

He was to find them, and offer them protection by inviting them to his leader's organization, the Wonderful Blue Sky Association.

But he also a third mission, this one given to him by his father.

To find the heir of Kiva, and ascertain his allegiance.

He had heard tales of Kiva.

His great-great-grandfather had fought him during the great war.

The Great War.

It was more than just a war fought for uniqueness, as one would put it.

It had also been fought against the Fangires.

The previous Kiva, he was said to have been a cruel man, one who found pleasure in the most twisted of things, to the point that apparently, the contract between the fangire clan and the kivat clan had been severed by the head of the kivat's at the time, Kivat Bat the Second, who apparently went into hiding, taking his two children, Kivat Bat the Third and Kiva-La with him.

He didn't know why his father thought the new Kiva might be at Beacon, but he'll still fulfill his duty.

If Kiva fought against Fangires, that was good, maybe they could become friends and allies.

But if Kiva fought FOR the Fangires.

Then he'd have no choice but to put him down.

He splashed his face with water once he came out of his thoughts, before looking at himself in the mirror.

He had shaggy blonde hair, with bright, ocean blue eyes.

He wore a black hoodie and jeans, along with some white armor over it.

Hanging off his hip was the first weapon created by his great-great-grandfather, a sword and shield/sheith by the name of Crocea Mors.

Jaune Arc smiled to himself as he soon thought upon some advice given to him by his father.

'Find people you trust, and if they are truly trustworthy, be your true self around them, just lose the mask the leader is making you wear.'

The mask of Jaune Arc, the bumbling idiot who wanted to be a hero.

Should he find true friends, they would see it for what it was, just a mask, and meet the real him.

Jaune Arc, ace member of the Wonderful Blue Sky Association, and fifth bearer of a grand title.

Kamen Rider IXA.

* * *

 **And we're ending off here!**

 **I bet this chapter shocked a lot of people huh?**

 **I just put up a lot of backstory, as well as prepared a few things to happen later.**

 **As well, most of you are either shocked, or really pleased that Jaune is IXA.**

 **Also, regarding Taiga, yes, he will be present as well.**

 **As for Kiva-La, I don't know if the rider will appear yet, but the bat will.**

 **Also, yes, Doran is Beacon grounds, but nobody will ever notice it when it leaves.**

 **Kind of like how no one in the series ever noticed it when it detached from the skyscraper.**

 **Seriously, if people would have noticed that, I'm pretty sure the whole city would have panicked.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **GABU!**


	7. Chapter 2: New Friends (Plus Trailer)

**Oh hey, I finally came back to this.**

 **Yeah, a lot of my stories, as you can guess by now, will have sporadic update schedules, compared to the ones that have a fixed schedule.**

 **It'll be some time before the sporadic ones get a fixed schedule, but they will eventually.**

 **Anyway, today we actually see everyone arrive at Beacon, so let's check that out, and how the boys will make things different.**

 **Also, be ready for something special and unexpected at the end.**

* * *

The ship finally docked at Beacon academy's air docks, with Oren and the Arms Monsters disembarking and looking at the school in a bit of awe.

"Woah~! This place is huge!" Ramon said as he looked at the huge school.

"Big... like a castle." Riki added.

"Gotta admit, it's pretty impressive, almost as much as Doran." Jiro said as he lowered his sunglasses to get a better look.

"Where... Master Oren?" Riki suddenly said.

The other two noticed that he was indeed gone, leaving behind a blinking orange outline of himself.

"Where is he?" Jiro said with a groan.

"Over there!" Ramon said as he pointed at Oren who was catching up to the white haired girl he saw earlier, whom was being followed by two butlers who were pushing along her luggage.

"Damn, guess he decided to strike now... maybe he has a bit of Otoya in him." Jiro said.

"Hopefully not too much or she'll slap him." Ramon said with a frown, with Riki nodding silently at his words.

* * *

'Alright Oren, you can do this, just stay calm, and don't act like Otoya or you'll just get slapped... Wataru do you have any advice?' Oren mentally spoke.

 _"This is not my specialty at all, sorry."_ Wataru said with a sigh.

Oren let out a soft sigh at that, before he catched up to the girl "Excuse me? Miss?"

The girl stopped walking and turned to him with a raised eyebrow, he could see she quickly looked his clothes over, and she seemed to like his style at least, if her relaxing her posture a bit was any indication.

"Yes? Who are you?" she asked.

"Pardon me if I start to annoy you miss, my name is Oren Vamp, and I was wondering if you might give me the honor of knowing your name." Oren said with a pleasent smile as he bowed lightly.

 _"Woah, even I have to admit that was pretty good."_ Wataru said in an impressed tone from the back of his mind.

She frowned in confusion for some reason "You don't know who I am?"

Oren realised that probably meant she was famous, quickly remembering the story they came up that was somewhat close to the truth "You'll have to pardon my ignorance, I lived a sheltered life alongside my friends, only starting to see the world a year ago."

She considered his words for a moment before nodding "I see, in that case, my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." she said as she held out her hand for a handshake.

Oren did one better and took hold of her hand, kissing the knuckles "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee."

She blushed a bit in surprise before slowly retracting her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir Vamp." she said with an actual curtsy.

Oren smiled at her "Please, call me Oren."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding with a small smile "In that case, call me Weiss."

"Well then Weiss, shall we make our way to the auditorium?" he asked as he held out his arm towards her.

She looked at it for a few moments, considering it, before nodding as she hooked her own arm with his and held it with her other hand "Let's." she said simply as they started walking towards the school, passing by a girl wearing mostly black with a red cape and hood and black hair that turned red near the tips who seemed to be somewhat dazed while standing up, being given a hand by a girl with a bow in her black hair and amber eyes, wearing a mostly black and white outfit with some violet thrown in, who turned her attention to Oren and Weiss when they passed with a raised eyebrow.

Either way, while on the outside, Oren looked confident, on the inside, he was very nervous about messing this up.

As for Weiss...

'I really hope he's honest about not knowing who I am. It would be nice to make a friend with someone who isn't biased on father's company.' she let out a silent sigh at that 'Please Oum, let him be someone who wouldn't care. And... well I have to admit, he is rather handsome... maybe he's single? No! Wait! Bad Weiss! Slow down your thoughts there! You just met him, and you literally just established a friendship with him. One you hope will last even! Don't ruin it in 5 minutes!'

It seems even the young heiress was slightly nervous.

Here's to hoping things go well for them.

* * *

"Well what do you know? He did it." Jiro said with a smirk as he watched Oren walk away with the girl, their arms linked together.

"Yay! Way to go Onii-Chan!" Ramon said happily as him and the other two walked at a normal pace.

"He... did good." Riki said with an approving nod.

"Oh?" Ramon suddenly intoned curiously, seeing the red themed girl just a little bit ahead, waving goodbye to the black themed one after receving her help, before she sat down on a bench.

"Welcome to Beacon." she muttered with a sigh as she leaned into the seat.

Ramon walked up to her with a smile "Hi there!" he exclaimed happily.

She jumped a bit in surprise before looking at him "Uh, hi?" she said unsurely.

"I'm Ramon! What's your name?" he said while holding his hand out to her.

She looked between him and the hand for a few moments before shaking it, managing to smile "I'm Ruby."

"Well Ruby, it's a pleasure to meet you! The tall one with me is Riki, and the angry one is Jiro." Ramon said with a smile.

"Oi." Jiro growled a bit before grumbling under his breath.

Ruby couldn't help it and giggled a bit at the interaction between them, while Riki nodded in greeting at her silently.

"So, you look the same age as me?" Ruby said in confusion.

Ramon blinked before he smiled "You're the other student that got in early?" he asked, Ruby nodding shyly "That's great! Hey, let's be friends alright?"

Ruby practically beamed at that "Friends? Really?!" she asked with a smile.

"Sure, us younger ones have to stick together right?" Ramon said with a grin.

Ruby nodded happily "Yeah!"

"Oh! It's you guys again!" they all heard a voice say, making them turn their heads to see the blonde haired boy from the ship.

"You're the guy who was almost sick." Ramon said as he recognized him.

The boy chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, thanks again for the help... name's Jaune Arc."

* * *

"So, Oren, what kind of hobbies do you have?" Weiss asked as her and Oren stood off to the side in the auditorium.

"Well, besides training, I do enjoy a bit of dancing, and I play the violin as well." Oren said with a smile.

Weiss raised an interested eyebrow "You play the violin? I'd like to hear you play sometime."

"I'm sure that can be easily arranged Weiss, I just need to retrieve my instrument first, though it might take me a few days to do so." Oren said.

"That's fine. You also mentionned dancing, what kind of dances do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I learned how to waltz, and I do know how to tango and how to do the foxtrot, among other dances." Oren answered with a chuckle.

Weiss smiled pleasently "I see."

"And, I do have another hobby. I enjoy making violins." Oren added with a smile.

"You make violins? I never would have guessed." Weiss said in surprise.

"Do you play any instruments?" Oren asked her.

"Well, I know how to play the piano, but I mostly sing." Weiss answered with a smile.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime." Oren said.

Weiss fought down a blush at the idea of singing for him, instead her cheeks tinting only ever so slightly pink, which he assumed was out of a bit of embarassment "I'm sure it can be arranged."

Oren chuckled a bit at her echoing his words "Perhaps we could perorm together one day?"

Weiss perked up at the idea "That sounds lovely."

Oren nodded "Now, why don't we talk about this school a bit?"

Weiss rose an eyebrow "Such as?"

"Well, you must have heard that Beacon students are paired in teams, correct?" Oren asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how many members are in a team, or how they're made." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Well, I heard that teams are made of 4 people, two pairs of partners." Oren said.

Weiss nodded "I see, it sounds like a decent number... I do wonder if I'll lead my team?"

Oren rose an eyebrow "Would you be capable of leading?" he wondered.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked him as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I don't mean anything wrong by it Weiss, I'm only asking you if you think you'd be able to handle leading team with 3 other people who have chances of being completely different from you." he said placatingly.

Weiss frowned in thought "I suppose when you put it that way, it might be difficult."

"And, don't take this the wrong way please as it's not an insult, but do you know what the difference is between being a leader, and being a boss?" he asked curiously.

Weiss contemplated his question for a few minutes, zoning out as the headmaster walked onto the stage and gave his opening speech, coming up with an answer as she thought of her father, and compared him with the General of the Atlas military, Mr. Ironwood.

Her father gave orders to others and expected them to be followed without even participating in some of the most important actions, he was just a speaker.

The General gave orders as well, but he wasn't just sitting around, he participated in the action alongside his soldiers.

"A leader is at the forefront taking action with his soldiers, a boss simply stays behind to order them." Weiss said suddenly, making Oren look at her before he nodded with a smile.

"And all my life, I was being groomed into being a boss." Weiss said with a sigh as she realised what her father had been doing, thus giving her one more reason for her rebellion against him.

"Well, it's a good time to change that, wouldn't you think?" Oren said with a smile.

Weiss took a deep breath and smiled back "You're right. I don't know if I'll be made leader of my own team, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

* * *

Jaune sighed as he put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a light blue t-shirt, before carrying his sleeping bag into the large hall.

Seriously, so much teenage hormones in the air was not good.

He wouldn't be surprised if something happened.

Oh hey, something WAS happening, a couple was making out in a corner and they were getting a bit grabby with each other.

Everyone was just ignoring them though.

Setting down his sleeping bag, he lied down on it while thinking back on his day.

First, the airship ride, which could have gone better.

Than him seeing the boys who helped him again, along with a younger girl.

He got to know all of them pretty well.

The tallest of the boys was called Riki Irons.

The shortest of them was called Ramon Waves.

The 'bad boy' was called Jiro Howlen.

And the girl, that they themselves had just met, was called Ruby Rose.

Ruby was obviously nervous about being here, so Jaune decided that the girl could use some friends, and he was proud to say he was one of her new friends.

Then getting to the auditorium (after Ruby did a little show and tell of her weapon, a sniper/scythe hybrid and asked everyone what their weapons were, Jiro carrying a snake sword, Riki a warhammer/rocket launcher hybrid and Ramon a pair of magnum pistols that could combine into a rifle, with Jaune showing off his simple family heirloom) where Ruby spotted her sister and caught up to her, and the other guys said they had to find their friend, Jaune had been left alone, save for the girl who had watched him a bit.

She had red hair and green eyes, and looked like what one would describe an amazon warrior woman.

Seriously she was pretty tall for a girl.

He also wasn't a bit sure, but he thought he'd seen her face somewhere, but dismissed it, since if he couldn't recall it, it didn't matter much, besides, he didn't know her personally, and he preferred to do that over assuming things of a person.

He will admit that she was a beauty though.

But, there leads to another, rather ridiculous thing he noticed.

Just about every woman he'd seen so far at Beacon was as gorgeous as a super model, the only exception being Ruby who looked more like an adorable little sister.

As he lied down on his sleeping bag, he thought about what his plan was going to be for the initiation.

According to his father, Ozpin liked to send students flying into the Emerald Forest.

Meaning he had to think of a landing strategy now.

Although... he was rather tired after an eventful day, so he decided instead he'll think of one in the morning as he went to sleep.

* * *

 _It's time for a new generation of riders to take the stage!_

 _These new heroes are ready to defend their new home from any incoming threat thanks to the power of... videogames!?_

 **LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!  
**

 _Their enemy? The Creatures of Grimm, The Queen's forces, and, the Bugsters!_

 **LET'S GAME! BAD GAME! DEAD GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! WE ARE THE BUGSTER!  
**

 _Their allies? Their friends at Beacon Academy, and... Genmu Corporation!_

 _"I believe it's time for you boys to show the world what it means to be a hero... and I'm going to help you."_

 _A trophy hunter, a young heir, a motorcross champion, and a gaming master, stand between Remnant and it's destruction!_

 **BA-BANG-BANG! BANG-BA-BANG! YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING!  
**

 **TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE! MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!**

 **BAKUSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE!**

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY, MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 _And they won't do it alone!  
_

 _"Yeah! Team RWBY is on the case!"_

 _"Hey, you can count on team JNPR to help as well."_

 _"Don't you boys ever forget. I'm your sponsor, and it's my job to make sure you're in top shape and ready for battle."_

 _"Hi hi! Poppi here with the latest news for our favorite Gamer Riders!"_

 _The next great Kamen Rider story begins soon!_

 _"We'll clear this fight with no continues!"_

* * *

 ***is grinning like a dumbass***

 **So, yeah, first thing I want to adress, my mini trailer at the end.**

 **Yes, this is gonna happen.**

 **And yes, this was the best place I could think of to put it.**

 **Now as for the story, you'll notice a lot of sections were ignored, or outright avoided.**

 **Such as Ruby blowing up, which was avoided because of Oren slowing down Weiss and talking with her.**

 **And there's a lot more obviously.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 3: The Debut Performance

**I'm back bitches!**

 **Seriously, it was about time I made a new chapter for this one, and don't worry, to compensate for the time since the last one, the chapter is decently big.**

 **Also, I had help from Timeless to make this chapter**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oren slowly opened an eye in the middle of the night, looking around, finding that everyone seemed to be asleep, before he slowly sat up, and took a better look around.

Not very far from him, but still at a respectable distance, was Weiss, who was sleeping soundly, making him smile a bit at how peaceful she looked in her sleep, before he looked everywhere else, and found three empty spots not far from him.

He smirked a bit, before silently standing up as he started walking away from the hall, making the least amount of sound he possibly could.

He eventually reached the closest door, and, knowing where his friends would be, made his way outside of the main school building.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached what looked like an old school building, and he could practically hear a snoring sound come from it, making him smile at the fact he was right, before he looked around for a door, not wanting to wake up Doran without proof he was Kiva.

He found his entry a minute later.

"Big bro Oren! Over here!" Ramon whisper shouted over to him from one of the windows, before going back in as Riki leaned out and held his hand out, with Oren grabbing it with a smile as he was hoisted up inside of Doran.

He looked around "So, this is the place huh?" he murmured with a smile.

"Our actual home, it's nice to be back." Jiro said with a smirk.

"Where's Kivat?" Oren asked, wanting to meet the mechanical bat and hopefully get his approval.

"Ah, so you're the one they were talking about." he heard a not-so-mysterious voice say from the ceiling, making him look up to see a black and gold mechanical bat with red eyes, hanging upside down from a chandelier.

"That's me, I guess." Oren said as Kivat flew down from ceiling, before fluttering a bit around him, then getting up in his face, inspecting him "Um… something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong." Kivat answered as he flew backwards, getting out of Oren's personal space "Just making sure if Wataru is really with you."

Oren blinked at that "Wait, you're the same Kivat that was with Wataru? I thought you were the one from this universe?"

"A bit of both actually." Kivat answered with a laugh.

"So… like these three then, you ended up being reborn here." Oren said, motioning to the Arms Monsters.

"That's right, and not just me, so did my sister and father, though my father explained he only remembered the past after my sister and I were born." Kivat explained further.

Oren held up a finger "I have a question while we're on the subject of your family. What happened to your mother, and also, who did you get with for your son to just appear?"

"Ah, you know about the wedding thing." Kivat said with a sigh as he shook himself, mimicking the shaking of one's head "I'm not answering the second one, that's a secret I intend to always keep, but as for my mother, she passed away shortly after giving birth to my little sister."

Oren winced at that, as did the Arms Monsters, never having been told that part about Kivat's past "Sorry for bringing it up." Oren said in apology.

"It's alright. You had no way of knowing," Kivat waved off.

"Wataru says he's sorry as well… for not stopping me… wow he's gotten cheeky." Oren muttered that last part to himself, trying to ignore the light laughter from the former rider in his head.

"He got like that after he finally found the right one." Kivat said good naturedly.

"I guess that's nice to know." Oren said after a moment, with Wataru not saying anything, but he could feel amusement coming from the former rider.

"So, you came here to find me obviously, and probably Tat-chan, but the little guy's still hibernating at this moment." Kivat said, shrugging his wings at the last bit.

"Yeah, guess it was too much to ask for to be able to turn into Emperor form already." Oren said with a small laugh.

"I guess it was to be expected in a sense, even Wataru didn't get everything from the start." Jiro said as he leaned against a wall.

Oren nodded at that, before adopting a thoughtful expression "Say, Kivat, if you don't mind me asking… where's the Bloody Rose?"

Kivat smirked a bit at the question "Ah, an interest in the finer things then?"

Oren nodded sheepishly "Yeah, I'd like to take a look at it, and, well, maybe play a bit on it."

"Might want to hold off on that second one for now, you wouldn't want to attract attention here after all, right?" Kivat said, looking out the window cautiously.

Oren blinked at that, before nodding "Right, slipped my mind for a few moments, sorry about that."

After that little moment, the group walked through Doran at a steady pace, making sure everything was in order, eventually leaving just Oren and Kivat standing in front of a glass case, within which was the Bloody Rose, a beautifully crafted violin.

After receiving approval from Kivat, Oren gently removed the violin from it's casing, looking over the instrument in slight awe.

"I have to wonder, just how does it detect when a Fangire is nearby?" Oren said, turning to Kiva questioningly.

"You'd have to ask Otoya that question, all I know is that father had a hand in making it able to detect Fangires." Kivat replied with a shrug.

"Well, it's definitely handy to have on hand either way," Oren couldn't help but say.

"Very true." Kivat said with a nod as Oren put it back in the case for now, before turning to the young man "Now then, I know this may be strange, but we have to set up a contract of sorts, it would be in our best interests honestly."

"A contract?" Oren repeated with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the bat.

"Yes. It's rather simple honestly, it would ensure only those of your line get to use the power from those of my line." Kivat explained.

Oren took a moment to translate that into simpler terms "So, basically make it so only my kids can use the powers of your own descendants, that makes sense, wouldn't want anyone outside the family to kidnap one of you and use the powers of Kiva against us."

"Essentially yes… you know, you're taking the implications of you having a child surprisingly calmly." Kivat said in a curious tone.

Oren simply shrugged "I guess it's because I've know for a while now I'd probably like to become a father one day… and there is this girl I met today." he added with a bit of an embarrassed blush.

"Ah, young love, it's always such a nice thing to witness." Kivat said with a smile.

"Hopefully it goes well." Oren murmured with a smile.

"Indeed, now though, let's proceed with the contract, shall we?" Kivat requested, receiving a nod from Oren.

Oren, having a feeling as to how the contract was made, held up his hand, Kivat fluttering over to it, before opening his mouth wide, and biting down on it with a "GABU!"

Stained glass markings appeared on Oren's cheeks, travelling down his body, as a strange, almost alien like sound was heard ringing out, chains materializing and wrapping around his waist, before they shattered, revealing a red belt with eight small whistles slotted into the sides of it, a small perch of sorts at the front of the belt.

Oren did notice that two of the whistles, or fuestles as he knew them to actually be called, were wrapped in chains, meaning he couldn't use them, as for the other six, they were all accessible, with one making him chuckle a bit "I'll try to use the Buroon Booster more times than Wataru did."

Kivat let a small chuckle past his lips at that "Hopefully you will, it's been upgraded a bit and can attach to more than just a motorcycle now."

Oren nodded, before taking a deep breath and nodding towards the bat, receiving one in return before Kivat flew down towards the belt.

* * *

"So, you say you should have your violin by tomorrow then?" Weiss asked Oren as she finished tying her ponytail while her rapier rested in her open locker at the moment.

"That's correct, at least, it's what I expect after calling the one who was holding onto it for me." Oren answered back, the agreed upon lie that Kivat would help corroborate if anyone asked, while making sure his gauntlets and greaves worked correctly, twisting his wrists and ankles to make the blades straighten out.

"Excuse me." he heard a girl's voice say from just behind him, making him look over his shoulder before moving to the left a bit to let a redhead wearing greek styled armor pass so she could get to her locker.

Oren narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, feeling like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Oh my Oum that's Pyrrha Nikos." he heard Weiss whisper from right behind him, making him snap his fingers as he remembered.

"Right, the tournament winner. Knew I'd seen her on TV before." he murmured, Weiss nodding at his words, not that he could see it since she was right behind him.

Pyrrha, having heard them, was at least glad they weren't acting like her usual fans, as she looked to them with a smile "Hello! It's nice to meet you."

Oren blinked once, before smiling back and holding his hand out, receiving a shake from the greek looking girl "Pleasure to meet you as well Miss Nikos."

"Pleasure to meet you as well…?" Pyrrha said, leaving an open pause at the end.

Oren caught on to what she was asking thankfully "Oren Vamp."

Pyrrha nodded with a smile, before her eyes went to Weiss, who had stepped over next to Oren "And you're… Weiss Schnee, correct?"

Weiss nodded, a bit glad at being recognised, with Oren looking away at being reminded of the previous day.

As Pyrrha started getting ready, a certain blonde boy was looking around for his locker, mumbling to himself about just why it had to be so difficult to find.

Oren overheard him just barely, turning his head towards him "Hey, something the matter?"

Jaune looked up, looking to Oren, thinking maybe he could help "Yeah, can't find my locker, it's number 636."

"Oh, well it's….right over there," Oren said. "Huh, come to think of it my locker's number...635...guess we're next to each other."

"And right next to mine as well, I'm number 637." Pyrrha said, having overheard them as she smiled politely at Jaune.

"Right, uh...thanks," Jaune said, looking a bit sheepish.

As Jaune moved to his locker, Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow, curious about something, before she stepped closer to him "Excuse me?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at her "Yes?"

"Do you not know who she is?" Weiss asked, motioning to Pyrrha, who's smile suddenly became strained.

Jaune looked at the redhead, before turning back to Weiss "Can't say that I do. Am I supposed to?"

Weiss looked at him dully "She's Pyrrha Nikos? Four time Mistral champion? One of the most exceptional fighters of our time?"

Jaune just looked at Weiss blankly for each statement, and Pyrrha seemed to be getting more and more hopeful at each moment.

Weiss sighed "She's on the box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal?" she added with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune rose his own eyebrow "Aren't those bad for your health? Why would you even want to eat those?"

Pyrrha butt in the conversation at the moment, Weiss stepping back in shock and being caught by Oren as she almost fell backwards "That's what I told my agent at the time, but they insisted I do it. I'm glad I stopped listening to them afterwards though."

Jaune smiled a bit at her words "Left them behind without even telling them where you went?" he asked her in amusement.

It was Pyrrha's turn to let out a sheepish laugh as she nodded.

"I can actually agree to that idea." Weiss muttered as she stood straight and made sure her heels didn't break when she nearly fell, holding onto Oren for support, with Oren throwing her an amused look.

An awkward silence descended, before Jaune spoke up. "So...I guess we're choosing teams today. Wanna...team up?" he offered, not sure what else to say. "I mean, I heard teams are usually in fours and well...there are four of us here."

"I think that's a lovely idea." Pyrrha said kindly with a smile.

"I'm going to have to decline. I already had plans on who I wanted to be on a team with." Weiss said in a rather political sounding tone.

"Same reason for me. I have people I wanted to be on a team with." Oren said with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh…" Jaune said, looking a little disappointed, but nodding. "Well, good luck on the initiation," he said, giving a small thumbs up.

"You too," Oren said with a nod.

* * *

It wasn't long before the students were gathered at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, ready for the initiation.

Oren was amongst those ready, Weiss having chosen to stand next to him, all of them standing on grey plates, and with how it had pressed down when he had stepped on it, he had a feeling he knew what it was.

In front of all the students, Professor Ozpin was giving them the gist of the rules applying to the initiation.

To make a summary of it: They had to get to the ruins at the other end of the forest, the first person they crossed eyes with was their partner for the next 4 years, and if they didn't fight seriously, they would most likely die. However, the serious atmosphere came to a halt when Jaune asked if they were planning to climb down the cliff, his hopeful tone made it evident he had an idea what was likely going to happen. Naturally his hopes were dashed, when Ozpin said that they would be making their own landing strategies for the initiation. When Jaune was about to ask to clarify, probably hoping for something other than what he thought...well...a few students had a good chuckle when he was promptly launched off the platform mid-sentence.

"Well… this oughta be FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Oren started to say before his spring suddenly sent him flying, everyone staring at it since it activated out of order.

"Well...that just happened…" someone commented.

And then everyone heard a spring be forcefully activated, they knew it wasn't Ozpin because he had yet to press on his scroll again, as a certain tall boy in a butler outfit was sent flying.

"Of course he sends himself flying to go after Oren." Jiro muttered as he facepalmed.

"...well, it's good to see some of our prospective students are...eager…" Ozpin blinked, as even in all his years...this has never happened before. "Now then, let's not keep them waiting," he said, before he began activating the platforms and before long all applicants were launched into the forest.

At the same time, in the forest below, two figures stood in the darkness, raising their heads as they heard the shouts of people flying through the air.

One of the two figures smirked "Well now brother, it appears we are being graced with visitors."

The other figure laughed "Indeed my brother, let us hope they can stay for lunch."

* * *

Oren flailed around a bit in the air as he tried to get control of his body again, with Kivat flying out of his pocket and grabbing onto the back of his dress shirt and trying to support him in the air… obviously, that wasn't working so well.

"You're too heavy! You could stand to lose some weight!" Kivat shouted around the mouthful of Oren's shirt.

"If you actually COULD lift me up, I'm pretty sure every physicist that ever was and will be would roll in their graves!" Oren snapped back at the bat, as the laws of physics soon went into effect, namely Kivat's wings gave out and they were soon plummeting to the ground below.

Before Oren hit the ground and broke his everything though, he grabbed into a tree, using his acquired momentum from being flung to spin around it, performing a typical feat for a circus acrobat. "Phew. Knew those parkour classes would come in handy," he chuckled slightly. "Now...I guess we'd better go looking for the ruins."

When he received no response, he looked around in confusion "Kivat?"

"Up here." he heard a groggy voice say, making him look up to see Kivat wedged between two branches on the tree he had grabbed onto.

It took all of his willpower to not burst out laughing at the bat's misfortune.

* * *

Jaune had expected a lot of things when he picked his path in life. Possible solitude to protect those he cared for, daily aches and bruises from fights, possible death by literally being turned to glass...but of all the ways he expected to go….it didn't include going 'splat' thanks to some stupid catapult and he suspected, the headmaster of Beacon's sick sense of humor.

"This is why I hate the boss's idea of never unlocking auras!" he shouted out as he quickly hit terminal velocity, and knew that without aura to protect him, he really WOULD go splat.

As he neared the trees, and his imminent demise (before he even had a chance to train the next generation like his dad would have hoped he would, might he add) he heard what sounded like a far off gun being fired, his brain simply associating it with someone firing at a grimm… before his body was jerked to one side as something hooked onto the back of his hoodie and changed his trajectory, finally ending with him being flung into a tree, hanging in the air by a javelin stuck in the hood of his outfit.

Breathing out a sigh of relief that he was still alive, Jaune shouted out in the direction the javelin had come from "THANK YOU!" receiving a faint "You're welcome!" a moment later.

He took a few moments to calm down his nerves after that, still being nervous from the thought of nearly going splat against the ground and becoming nothing but a red stain and a grimm's meal.

Macabre thoughts aside, he really had to wonder what his boss wanted to prove by not activating the aura of any members of the organisation, especially when he himself had been sent into a Hunter School, where having an aura was standard. He'd make a point to ask him about that later...using IXA if he had to. However, once he thought about it...he had a new problem. "Uh...how do I get down?" he blinked. The javelin was pinning his hoodie...in an angle that would make it VERY difficult if not flat out impossible for him to get it off...at least not without tearing his clothes first.

And he liked this hoodie, well, liked it more since he had removed the bunny face that was on the front, seriously, he knew his mom was basically giving him stuff to act as repellent for more vain girls, but he could handle that himself. Fortunately, he didn't have to think long on this, as the owner of the javelin soon came around, revealing herself to be Pyrrha.

"Well… nice to see you again." Jaune said with a smile as he looked down at her, Pyrrha smiling up at him in amusement, before her javelin suddenly flew into her hand, causing him to fall down to the ground with a startled shout.

Meanwhile, not very far from them, Weiss sighed as she tried to keep up with her rather energetic partner, having ended up paired with Ruby.

After a few minutes of Ruby using her semblance to zip around, Weiss caught her by the hood of her cape, resulting in Ruby jerking to a stop.

"How much sugar did you put in your coffee this morning?" Weiss asked in a bit of astonishment.

Ruby was silent for a few moments, before she blushed sheepishly at the implication "Probably too much, my sister wasn't looking."

Weiss sighed again, letting go of the silver eyed girl's hood "How fast can you burn out your excess energy? You're a bit too excitable right now honestly."

Ruby thought for a moment "Probably a few minutes?" she said with a shrug.

Weiss made a sweeping motion, Ruby getting the message a few moments later and nodding as she started to jog back and forth between her current place and a spot about a mile back.

Like Ruby had said, it took a few minutes, about 3 to be exact, before she burned away her excess energy from her sugar rush.

Weiss had to wonder how often she'd have to deal with that, hoping Oren was having better luck than she was.

* * *

Oren sneezed as he walked through the woods, looking around for any of his friends, while also being on the lookout for any grimm. "Someone must be talking about me," he grumbled.

Kivat had gone back to hiding his pocket after he managed to get him unstuck from between those branches, and now the two were simply waiting for anything to happen.

As Oren was about to wonder just where everything was, he heard a growl behind him, making him let out a sigh "Finally, something happens." he said as he turned around while putting his fists up, seeing a lone Beowolf, making him raise an eyebrow "Well now, you seem to be away from the pack… not that I'm complaining honestly." he added in a mutter as the Beowolf growled louder.

Just as the creature pounced, it was yanked back and lifted up over someone's head.

"You won't hurt my master!" Riki growled out as he gripped tightly on the torso and and lower half of the spine, before pulling his arms apart, and with a bit of effort, a tearing sound was heard, and the Grimm was torn in half, it's body already fading away.

Oren looked at the Franken in disguise dully for several moments, before sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I could have handled it Riki."

Riki simply bowed towards him "My apologies." he answered simply.

Really, Riki was a simple man.

Oren shook his head at the minimal amount of words "It doesn't matter I suppose. Come on, let's try and find the others and the ruins." Oren said as he turned around and started walking, Riki following right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a while aways from them, Jiro was just finishing off a Beowolf, sheathing his sword at his hip.

"Stupid mutt. Trying to be an alpha." he muttered, annoyed at yet another canine trying to be top dog around him.

"Well, young grimm aren't exactly smart," came a familiar voice...right before a few Ursas were hit with a barrage of bullets.

Jiro, instead of looking up, looked down, seeing the ground rippling as a pair of magnums were poking out of it like it was water. After a moment the ripples increased, before the familiar form of Ramon rose out of the ground thanks to his semblance.

"Having fun there?" Jiro questioned him with a smirk.

"Probably more than most people would." Ramon said with a shrug as he holstered his weapons.

Jiro nodded in amusement "Well, I can certainly relate."

Ramon laughed slightly, before schooling himself "Well, I guess we're partners now."

"You don't say, captain obvious." Jiro said with a roll of his eyes as he put his sunglasses back on. With that, he resumed his trek through the forest, searching for their goal, Ramon skipping along behind him.

It was while they were trekking through the forest that they ended encountering another person.

It was a tall boy, with pale brown hair and seemingly dressed like a knight, holding a mace in his hand, judging from the look on his face he appeared to be bored.

He did quickly notice Jiro though "Ah! Finally someone else." he said with a sigh of relief, before noticing Ramon and groaning "But you already have a partner, great."

Jiro smirked "Sorry about that I guess."

The taller boy shrugged "It's fine I guess, I was hoping to be partnered with a pal of mine anyway, maybe you've seen him? Not that tall, a green mohawk?"

"Can't say we have." Ramon said, balancing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah well...wanna team up for now? I mean, sure I still need a teammate, but nothing said anything about working together," he suggested. "Oh, and the names Cardin. Cardin Winchester by the way," he said, puffing out his chest a little at the end.

The two boys glanced at each other "Are we supposed to know your family name?" Jiro asked.

Cardin let a laugh pass his lips "Maybe not, now, but someday people should know it." he said before he turning, about to walk, before muttering something, not expecting for them to hear him "Better those weirdos than some dumb animal."

Jiro and Ramon looked at him for a moment, before looking at each other, Jiro nodding as Ramon grabbed onto him and activated his semblance, pulling Jiro into the 'water'.

"So...anyway, we should-" Cardin started, but when he turned around they were gone. "...tch...real nice. I offer a chance to team up and they ditch me. Whatever, I don't need those losers."

* * *

Oren sighed as he and Riki continued to walk through the forest, still no ruins in sight "I think we're officially lost." he said, crossing his arms as he looked around at the darker area, mostly hidden by canopy.

Riki looked around slowly "No… cameras." he said after a few moments.

"How can you tell?" Oren asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Electric… waves… none here." Riki answered slowly, his face one of thought as he tried to find the right words.

"Oh, you mean Electromagnetic waves." Oren understood after a few moments.

With that said, Kivat flew out of his pocket "Well, if there are no cameras, no reason for me to stay hidden."

Oren nodded "Right, think you can scout around and see if you spot anyone?"

Kivat saluted with his wing "You got it partner." he said before flying off in a random direction.

A few moments after Kivat left, Oren heard a small splash, making him look around, before hearing it again, this time looking to the ground, seeing a ripple in the ground, almost like water, stepping away from it as Jiro and Ramon rose out of it, with Jiro looking like he got out of a shower fully dressed.

"Never again." he muttered with a growl while Ramon tried not to laugh.

Oren grinned, before sniffing a bit "Well, lucky us, you don't smell like wet dog."

"Bite me." Jiro snapped at him.

"Poor choice of words considering what I just found." Kivat said as he flew back to their location.

"I feel like I won't like this at all." Oren muttered as he looked at the bat.

"Fangires, two of them, and before you ask," he said, pointing at Oren "Bloody Rose only makes the sound when Fangire are actually attacking."

"Right then, guess we should take care of them BEFORE they get a chance to hurt anyone," Oren nodded, before turning to the others. "Any objections?"

"Pre-emptive strike then? I like the sound of that." Jiro said with a grin.

"Maybe we should transform right now to be safe?" Ramon suggested.

"Good idea." Oren nodded in agreement as Kivat flew closer to him.

"I guess it's time we have our first real battle, Kivat Ikuze!" Kivat announced before flying into Oren's hand and opening his mouth "GABU!"

As Kivat bit into his hand, his fangs actually going through the gauntlets, the marks appeared on Oren's face along with the chains around his waist forming into the same red belt as last night.

He held Kivat out forwards "Henshin!" before placing him on the perch as he held his arms out, quicksilver forming on his body, before it morphed into a new shape, clearing away to reveal his new form.

The undersuit was black in color, with silver armor covering his torso and shoulders, the front portion of the armor being red in color. The gauntlets were black in color with a red trim, while the actual gloves were red. The armor pieces covering his legs were mostly black, save for the pieces on his knees, and for the right greave, which were silver in color, the greave even being wrapped in chains. Finally his helmet was a simply black on the back, while the front had a bat inspired motif, with the yellow lens being shaped like bat wings and the silver piece over his mouth having small fangs on its edges.

Jiro grinned ferally as he crouched down, as if ready to pounce, raking his fingers on the ground as they left a sparking blue trail behind them and his aura shrouded him as his body changed, revealing itself a moment later. He was in every sense of the word, a werewolf, his fur a dark, almost midnight blue, his eyes red, and nearly glowing, a golden horn standing on his forehead, and his tail was a surprising silver color.

Before anyone else transformed, Kiva poked Jiro on the shoulder "Wasn't your tail originally on the back of your head?"

Jiro nodded, a sigh passing his lips "Yeah, it was, to be honest it always felt weird, so I was glad when it was in the right spot during this life."

"Well now when you wag your tail it won't look weird at least." Kiva said, the grin audible in his voice.

"I will murder you!" Jiro shouted at him, but was stopped when Riki lifted him up. Literally.

Kiva had to stop himself from laughing at the sight, it was like Riki was holding up a dog by the scruff of his neck with how tall he was.

Ramon let a boyish giggle escape his mouth at the sight, before spinning on himself and snapping his fingers, his appearance shimmering into water which took on a green hue as his form grew a few inches and his whole physical appearance changed. Skin was replaced by wet, green scales, webbing between his fingers and toes, some of his scales seemed to flare out away from his body, giving his form an armor-like look to it. A fin stood on his back, and gills appeared on his neck, his eyes became red like rubies while the fins on his arms opened and closed a few times.

After Riki was sure that Jiro had calmed down, he dropped him, before purple lighting arced across his body as he threw his head back, his hands making his hair a mess while he grew, taller and wider. His muscles became far more pronounced, his body starting to look more like a bodybuilder's frame, while pieces of his flesh hardened further into purple stone shaped into natural armor. His clothes changed as well, turning into a long coat with a belt wrapped around his waist, while his feet were covered in heavy boots. The biggest change came to his hands and forearms though, bulking up even more than his frame, it was like they became covered in a pair of stone gauntlets, while his fingers became stone themselves. Finally, the top of his head became covered in the same stone like substance as the other areas on his body, his eyes a dull red as he flexed his fingers.

"So then, are we ready for a surprise attack?" Kiva said as he turned to the direction the fangires were in.

The other three nodded, making him smirk underneath his helmet "Ramon, dive and catch them off guard, Jiro, go wide, let's pincer them in, and Riki, you're with me."

With his plan given out, they went into action, Ramon diving 'underwater' and moving ahead, while Jiro went on all fours and ran wide around the area, while Kiva and Riki rushed straight ahead.

As he was running, Kiva recognized the area ahead from a small link established with Kivat upon transforming, and vaulted over a tree log, his leg stretched out, and landing the sole of his foot square in the face of the blue colored form of the Horse Fangire, making him raise an eyebrow that one of his first battles would be the same as Wataru.

As Horse reeled back, both from the hit, and from surprise at the sudden attack, the other fangire was hit from behind by Ramon who suddenly emerged, striking the Zebra Fangire in the back, and he looked nearly identical to the Horse Fangire, save for his color being white and black.

At the same time, Jiro burst through the trees on the other side, trapping the two fangires in between the pairs.

"What the hell is this?" Horse growled lowly as he massaged his jaw after the kick he received.

"I don't know who you think you are, but go hunt somewhere else, this forest is our territory." Zebra said, eyeing the rider and three Mazoku.

"You really think we're just going to let you hunt down humans because you're hungry?" Kiva said as he took a battle stance.

"Ah, so you're all a bunch of human lovers then, is that it? Talking with scum like you is out of the question then." Horse said as both he and Zebra punched on the stained glass that formed their shoulders, the glass shards forming into weapons, a simple broadsword for Horse, and a scimitar for Zebra.

Jiro scoffed "Talking was never the plan to begin with." he said with a growl as he flexed his fingers, extending his claws out.

Underneath his mask, Kiva let a particularly vicious smile on his lips as his eyes started to softly glow red 'Let's see what you're afraid of.' he thought as he dashed ahead, ducking underneath the Horse Fangire's sword while striking at his ribs.

Horse staggered from the hit, caught off guard, before being lifted up by his head and slammed headfirst into the ground by Riki.

"Ugliest road bump I've ever seen." Kiva said as Riki lifted Horse back up, leaving a distinctively horse shaped imprint into the ground, before throwing him into the air as Kiva jumped onto Riki's shoulders before jumping higher from them and delivering an axe kick to the fangire, sending it flying back down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Zebra was being passed around between Jiro and Ramon, unable to get a single action it as he was slashed, splashed, and slammed everywhere.

"I get the feeling these guys haven't been seeing much action lately." Ramon said as he shot water bullets right at Zebra's eyes.

"Definitely not, they've probably been enjoying an easy life." Jiro replied as he grabbed Zebra by the leg and tripped him up before dragging him all over the place, ending with slamming him head first into a boulder. "Their fighting skills are so pathetic I can't even enjoy this."

"I'm forced to agree." Kiva started as he kicked Horse into a tree "I thought I'd be able to properly see where my skills stand with them, but, their disappointing. I guess it's time to end this." he added, reaching for the fuestles, grabbing the red tipped one.

"Yeah, we still got a test to finish after all," Bashaa chuckled in agreement.

"I...agree...let us...finish this," Dogga nodded.

"Heh. Let's tear them apart," Garulu grinned as the three set their sites on the zebra.

"Let's go, Kivat." Kiva whispered as Kivat opened his mouth to accept the fuestle before blowing into it while announcing which one it was "WAKE UP!"

The eerie tune traveled wide, being heard across the entire forest, and maybe even beyond, as the sky turned clouded and darkened, before, through the clouds, the moon peaked out, surprisingly full.

Across the forest, no, across Remnant, several people stared at the sky in shock, as day turned to night.

The majority of the world was confused, but some knew what this meant.

* * *

'So, he really is here, I wonder who he's fighting though.' Jaune thought, his eyes narrowed as he stared up at the moon.

* * *

'It's him! He's come back! But what's he here for?' thought a girl hidden by the shade of a tree as she looked on with wide eyes, soon seeing the moon turn into a red crescent, and she spoke lowly, in both awe and fear, memories of the stories she'd been told as a child resurfacing. "Kiva…"

* * *

Ozpin looked up at the red crescent hanging above in the sky, his face passive, as he reflected on old events 'So, who is carrying the name now, I wonder?'

* * *

Back to the fight, Kiva raised his right leg up high, as Kivat flew off his perch and began circling his raised leg at a rapid pace, causing the chains to shatter, the armor finally opening to reveal red wings, with green jewels in between them.

Kicking himself up with his leg still on the ground, he rose up high, his body upside down, before he fliped over the air, and flew forward to the ground.

With a grunt, Riki threw Horse into the air and into Kiva's path, the fangire being caught by his foot, followed by Jiro and Ramon flinging Zebra up as well, ending up stuck just behind Horse.

As soon as Kiva touched down, the two fangire's bodies were pressed down into the ground, Kiva's emblem imprinting itself as well, as their bodies started to crack.

With a single motion, Kiva kicked off them, and landed on the ground, turning his back to them as their bodies shattered, and two orbs of light started to float up.

Kiva turned to look at the orbs, before grabbing another fuestle and throwing it to Kivat who caught it and blew into it "CASTLE DORAN!"

As the imperial like tune sounded out across the forest, the old building in which Kivat had been resting shook, before the legs, wings, tail, and head of a dragon suddenly came out of it, letting out a roar as it took to the air and flew towards to forest.

Obviously it was noticed by just about every student in the forest, especially as night returned to day, as a huge dragon landed in the forest and started running after two orbs of light.

"Try not to get a stomach ache." Kivat called up at the dragon as it finally managed to gobble up the souls of the two fangires.

"I guess that's that." Kiva said as Doran flew off, going back to hide, this time in a better spot.

As the four of them relaxed, they undid their transformation, Oren stretching his arms a bit "The suit felt just a tad tight near my shoulders."

"I'll keep that in mind from now on." Kivat answered simply as he rested on Oren's shoulder.

"So then, what do we do now?" Jiro asked, turning to Oren with a raised eyebrow as he slipped his sunglasses back on.

"We go get the relics and then head on back to the school." Oren answered simply as he turned back, shrugging his shoulder to make Kivat fly up a bit before he flew back down and whispered the way to the ruins to him, being able to see them now.

"This is gonna be a long day." Jiro muttered with a sigh.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Seriously though, it felt like it was dragging on a bit for me, and I was running out of steam near the end, so I hope you can understand that I cut off at the end.**

 **Also, a mystery or two in there for you all to try and figure out.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all next time, in a brand new story!**


End file.
